


Oui

by SarcasmsProductions



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bronzeshipping, Drug Use, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Puzzleshipping, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Songfic, Tendershipping, Yaoi, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmsProductions/pseuds/SarcasmsProductions
Summary: Pronunciation: We. Definition: You and I.Yuugi is a professional gamer. Yami is a professional duelist. Malik thinks they'd make the perfect couple.(Old fic from FF.net, moving here.)





	1. If We...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I started on FF.net back in 2016. It's still a work in progress, but everything up to chapter seven is complete. Hope you guys like it.

Joey and Ryou had to admit, Yuugi had a nice house.

Of course, when you get paid hundreds of thousands, and sometimes millions – it just depends – of dollars to travel and play video games, you would expect them to have nice things. Nice house, nice car, nice clothes; it was almost expected that if someone made bank they should be living a lavish lifestyle. And Yuugi fit perfectly into that régime. Well, for a gamer, anyways.

His home had three stories: the first one consisting of his living room, kitchen, dining room, and his guest bathroom; the second one consisting of his bedroom, a guest room, his bathroom, and an office area (of which he never used); and the third one consisting of nothing but his game room. This was where Yuugi spent most of his time. Exiting the elevator and setting foot on this floor was the equivalent of walking into an arcade; there were several consoles and controllers, several small flat-screen televisions, and there were a few laptops specifically for the purpose of downloading and playing video games. Although each floor screamed “nerdy gamer” with posters, console inspired chairs, shelves that resembled Super Mario World and Tetris, and even controller shaped pillows; hands down, this was the most interesting and gawk-worthy floor of the house.

But there was no time for gawking, nor did Joey and Ryou have any need to. They’d been in this room more times than they’d been in their own rooms – hell, probably more times than they’d been in their own homes. Right now, they needed to get Yuugi out of here and into the car where Malik was awaiting them.

Of course, as they had suspected, their friend was sitting on his futon in front of one of his many televisions with a headset on and a controller in his hand. Typically, this would not be a problem. As a professional gamer, it was almost required that Yuugi spend a good deal of time practicing and continuing to build his skills in the games he got paid to play. However, now was not the time for him to be playing his game. They had places to be and people to see.

Joey was the one to address him first, making his way over to the futon and standing next to his friend. On the screen, the Milwaukee Bucks were going against the Golden State Warriors and were also currently beating them by twenty-five. Or, rather, twenty-two, as Stephen Curry drained a corner three-point shot. “Yug’ don’t tell me that you’re sittin’ here playin’ 2k without a care in the world and ya ain’t even dressed yet.”

To which Yuugi responded with a scoff and scowled at the TV screen before making his character perform a crossover to create an open three-point shot; which he took. His scowl turned into a smirk as he watched the shot go in. “Of course I’m dressed. Why would I start playing 2k without being dressed and ready?”

“Shit, I don’t know. You tell me, ya doing it right now.”

“ _I’m dressed_ ; and you’re distracting me. Either wait downstairs, or hush ‘til I finish this game.” Yuugi said, or rather demanded with a quick and dismissive wave of his hand.

“ _You’re dressed?_ ” Joey walked over to his friend’s console and hit the power button, causing his small friend to short circuit. “How the hell are ya dressed? Ya don’t have ya shirt all the way on and ya shoes are next to ya instead of on ya feet.”

His friend was wearing a casual black button-down polo and a pair of cargo shorts with black socks. Yuugi’s shirt was open, showing the tattoo’s that adorned his torso and part of his neck, accompanying the ones that were sleeved onto both of his arms. The ink on his body was similar to the décor of his house, being inspired by each game he played and just a little bit of Duel Monsters as well. From wrist to wrist he was covered in the casts Super Smash Bros. Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter and Killer Instinct; while his torso sported a large tattoo of the Dark Magician, his favorite Duel Monster’s Card.

From the doorway, Ryou’s half-hearted attempt at concealing his laughter was noticed, the slightly choked sound carrying through the room as he covered his mouth and turned away from Yuugi’s smoldering gaze.

“It’s not funny!” Yuugi snapped, finally regaining the ability to speak before turning his frustration onto the man next to him, shoving – or trying to shove, Joey was a stout person and wasn’t moved easily – him. “Dude, Giannis had fifty points. He hit six threes; and it wasn’t even _halftime_.”

Unmoved and unaffected by Yuugi’s attack, Joey merely folded his arms over his chest. “Ya shoulda paused it and saved it when ya heard us coming. Or maybe been ready ta go and we coulda let you finish.”

Yuugi huffed dramatically. “I _am_ ready to go. I can fix my shirt and put my shoes on in the car. You’re acting like you came in and I was just sitting here in my underwear.”

“We have come in and seen you in your underwear before.” Ryou stated, his laughter having subsided and allowing him to face the two again. “You’re never ready when you’re supposed to go somewhere with us.”

“Exactly. Now hurry up and finish getting’ ready. Malik’s in the car waitin’ and we’re s’posed to be at Mai’s place by nine.”

“And you think that standing here fussing at me is gonna get us there on time?” Yuugi reached down beside the futon and grabbed his Nike Tanjuns. “I told you, I can fix myself in the car.”

Ryou shook his head and made his way over to the two, mimicking Joey by folding his arms over his chest. “Perhaps if we start leaving him, then he’ll get the message to be ready whenever we get here. As you can see, fussing has gotten us nowhere.” He gestured to his half-dressed friend.

“Leave me here and see how fast I get 2k up again.” Yuugi scoffed and began making his way out of the room, not bothering to make sure his friends were following him. “Come up with something cleverer.”

“Let’s just go. We’ll figure out some kinda way to make sure his ass is ready whenever we get here,” Joey whispered before following in the direction that Yuugi went.

Outside of Yuugi’s house was Malik, leaning against the hood of his car with his arms crossed, one of the lights in his friend’s driveway illuminating the area around him. He’d hoped that perhaps this time, just this _once_ , Yuugi would come outside fully clothed and ready to go. Just this one time – it would make things so much easier. He wouldn’t have to hear Ryou and Joey nagging Yuugi the entire ride.

But of course, he knew he was asking for too much. Any hopes of a fun and peaceful car ride were promply removed from his mind once he saw Yuugi exit his home with his shirt open and his sneakers in hand. Malik shook his head. Hell would freeze over before Yuugi would actually be ready to go.

“I don’t even know why I bother with the thought that you’ll be dressed and ready whenever we come to get you. It never happens,” He complained once the smaller man was within earshot.

Yuugi responded by roughly pushing his shoes into the other’s chest. “Shut up and hold these.” And then he proceeded to button his shirt.

Malik rolled his eyes, but did as his friend asked him too. “Do you do this when you go out on dates? Wait til the last minute to get dressed and then make them hold your stuff while you finish getting dressed outside?”

“Well,” Yuugi began, taking his shoes back, “Considering that I’m in committed relationships with my WiiU, my Xbox, my PC, and my PlayStation, I’m gonna have to say no. They’re all inside and I don’t need to dress up for them.”

“I’m serious. If there was someone out here picking you up for a date, would you be ready?”

“Of course.”

“ _Ready_ ready?”

“Yes, I would be ready. If I had a date, I would be fully dressed and ready to walk out the door by the time they got here.”

Malik opened his mouth to respond, but before he could get his question out, Joey was already asking, “Then why the hell can’t ya do that with us?”

Yuugi blinked. “Because I’m not with any of you.” He opened the back door on the driver’s side and got into the car, a quiet “duh” slipping out before the door closed.

Each of the remaining three gave their own version of a sigh, along with voicing their opinion about the antics of their friend, before joining him in the car; Ryou sitting in the back with Yuugi and Joey riding shotgun.

_XxxX_

“Rapunzel!” Came the loud greeting/scolding from a white haired male whose appearance almost mirrored that of Ryou’s. Save for the height, the full beard, and slight difference in skin tone, the two could pass as twins.

And a sigh came from the shorter look-a-like as he and his friends entered the building. He’d hoped that he and his entourage would at least be able to get through the door to Mai’s new house before Bakura could begin his loud, slightly annoying, and somewhat childish antics. “That is not my name.”

“Your name is whatever I call you.” Bakura retorted, walking over to the group and crossing his arms. “Anyway, Mai said you’d be here at nine.” The man then lifted his right arm and drew back his jacket sleeve, showing several different watches that went from his wrist to a couple of inches away from his elbow. “You almost an hour late. Why?”

Ryou jerked a thumb back at Yuugi. “He takes forever to get ready.”

Yuugi scowled and swatted his friend’s hand away before folding his arms over his chest. “I do not. And who the hell is he? Why are you telling my business to strangers?”

“First, it’s no secret to anyone that you’re always late and anyone who shows up to any kind of event with you is always late,” Ryou responded matter-of-factly before jerking his head in Bakura’s direction. “And he’s not a stranger.”

“I’ve never met him before.”

Malik nodded in agreement with Yuugi’s statement. “Yeah. And why’d he call you Rapunzel?”

Bakura lowered his jacket sleeve and then rose a brow. “You mean you haven’t told them yet?”

Now Joey – who had been scanning the premises for Mai – was interested in this conversation. He turned towards Ryou’s look-a-like and rose a brow. “Tell us what?”

Bakura cast a glance at Ryou and then smirked. “We’re a thing.”

This statement was followed by a loud and unanimous “what”, drawing the attention of several other individuals in the house, including its owner.

“Ah, I found them.” Mai teased once she was within earshot of the group. She shifted her weight onto her right leg and rested a hand on her hip. “What did I miss?”

“Ryou out here fuckin’ people and not tellin’ his friends.”

Before Mai could turn to him and ask what Joey was talking about, Ryou was already defending himself. “I’m not fucking any –.”

“I _know_ you fucking lying,” Bakura interrupted with a smirk, causing Ryou to blush and pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Can I finish?”

“Why you lying?”

With a small huff, Ryou turned his attention to his friends. “His name’s Bakura, I met him at my job, and I didn’t tell anybody because it’s nobody’s business. 

“And ya didn’t think ta tell us? We tell _you_ everything.”

Yuugi nodded. “Always. Most of the time it’s the day after.”

“That’s you guys, not me. You all tell me enough sexcapades to make another Fifty Shades of Grey sequel.”

“Fine. That explains who he is, but you still haven’t told us why he called you Rapunzel.”

“It’s his nickname,” Bakura answered, gesturing to Ryou’s long white tresses. “Look at that.”

“You come up with nicknames for everyone?”

“I try to. Even came up with one for you.” Bakura stood next to the shorter male and placed a hand on his shoulder. “How does ‘The Incredible Shrinking Man’ sound?”

Yuugi bristled and sized up the taller man next to him before pushing his hand away. “Boy, bye.”

“First of all, I’m no boy. How many boys do you know with a full beard? _You_ on the other hand, could pass as a boy.”

“Well, you’re actually a _bitch_ , but I was trying to be nice,” Yuugi responded, raising his voice when he called Bakura out of his name, and then he turned to Ryou. “You actually like him?” And then he scowled and shook his head before storming into Mai’s kitchen.

_XxxX_

Malik shook his head as he watched his friend open Mai’s refrigerator and get another beer bottle. The recycling bin was nearly full, and he was sure that Yuugi was responsible for almost half of the bottles in there. “Have you even looked around the new house?”

“How you think I found the kitchen?” the shorter one responded as he closed the refrigerator.

“How many have you had?” Malik crossed his arms.

“What the fuck does it matter? It’s a party, I think I’m allowed to get tipsy.”

“I never said that you weren’t; but a few more trips to the fridge and you’re gonna bypass ‘tipsy’ and arrive at ‘fucked up’ before you know it.”

“Again, it’s a party. If I wanna do that, I can.” Yuugi took his shirt in his hand and then gripped the lid of the bottle, using the fabric to help him twist it off. “Besides, Ryou’s little friend, has me kind of wanting to get fucked up.”

“Why don’t you go mingle? It’ll take your mind off of Bakura quicker than trying to get drunk will.” Malik leaned against the kitchen counter in front of his friend and smirked. “Besides, I heard that your crush was here.”

“One, I know everyone here. Save for Mai, Joey, you, and Ryou; I don’t wanna talk to anyone in this house. Two, I have no crushes, so what the hell are you talking about?”

“Why did you come to the party if all you’re gonna do is drink and be anti-social?”

“I’m not being anti-social. And Mai asked me to, it was her house warming party; I couldn’t say ‘no’. Now, answer my question.”

“You don’t have a crush on the King of Games?”

The shorter man made a face. “Hell no. How could you even think that?”

“Because you always talk about how good he looks.”

“I do not.” Yuugi folded his arms stubbornly. “I’ve never once said anything about him. Hell, I only met him once.”

“And what did you say to me after you met him the first time?”

“I said we had the same hairstyle.”

“ _And_?” Malik prompted, leaning on the counter opposite his friend and resting his chin in his palm.

“That’s it. I never said anything else about him.”

“Lies you tell,” Malik pointed accusingly at Yuugi. “You said his wild hair made him look like a pineapple; but he was a fine ass pineapple. Quote: ‘a fineapple’.”

Against his wishes, Yuugi chuckled. He remembered the text message that Malik was quoting. “Just because he’s not hard on the eyes doesn’t mean that I have a crush on him.”

“That’s bullshit, and you and I both know it.”

As if on cue, the topic of Malik and Yuugi’s conversation walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and grabbed one of the few beers that was left. 

Either Yuugi really was drunk off the few drinks he had, or Yami really was a _fineapple_. Was he wearing a shirt that was two sizes too small, or was he just that damn big? His arms looked like they’d torn through the short sleeves of his polo and the shirt hugged his chest so tightly that Yuugi could see his pectoral and abdominal muscles in high-definition. And then his legs – oh Jesus, his legs – were so toned and strong looking, like he spent all of his free time doing deep squats. Yami’s calves transitioned so nicely into his thighs, and those thighs turned into a nice, toned, firm-looking ass. Oh, what Yuugi wouldn’t give to…wait, was he drooling?

Yuugi shook his head and looked away, putting his now empty bottle back to his lips, hoping to disguise how he just blatantly checked out the same man he just said that he didn’t like.

Without a word or a passing glance, Yami got his drink and left just as quickly as he came in, leaving Yuugi and Malik to finish their discussion,

“You don’t like him?” The taller male mockingly asked, folding his arms over his chest. “Seems to me that you got a little start struck.”

To which Yuugi responded with a huff. “What could possibly make you think that?”

Malik pointed to the empty bottle at Yuugi’s lips. “You’re drinking air.”

Yuugi sucked his teeth and tossed the bottle in the recycling bin. “I’m not star struck. I told you, I didn’t like him.”

“So you expect me to just ignore how you undressed him with your eyes? Oh yeah, I saw you.” He gave a cheeky grin. “I’m just supposed to ignore that?”

“I didn’t –” Yuugi began, but stopped himself and sighed at the fact that he _did_ just have an eyegasm.

“Don’t even _try_ to say that you didn’t. I _saw_ you. He walked in fully clothed, didn’t even speak, didn’t even look at you, and he’s got you hot and bothered.”

“Ain’t nothing about him that makes me hot and bothered.”

Malik brought his finger to his mouth, lightly touching his tongue before using that same finger to touch Yuugi’s neck, imitating a burning sound – the same sound you would hear if a drop of water fell onto a hot stove top – before giving another saucy grin. “You lying.”

And Yuugi smacked his hand away before pointing a finger in his face. “Malik, I know what you’re doing. Cut it out.”

“What are you talking about? What am I doing?”

“Trying to play matchmaker.”

The taller man laughed and pushed Yuugi’s finger away. “Actually, no I’m not. I’m just good at figuring out when my friends are lying.”

Yuugi sighed. He knew admitting to Malik how he felt about the King of Games would only encourage Malik to set them up more, but what was the point of lying? “Fine. I like him. Are you happy now?”

Malik’s grin only grew as he held up a finger. “One second.” And then he was gone.

Yuugi’s eyes dropped to the floor. This was embarrassing. He’d just went on a rant about how much he _didn’t_ like Yami, and then the bastard walked in and had the nerve to look good while doing it. _Congratulations,_ He thought, shaking his head and walking to the refrigerator for the fifth time that night. _You played yourself._

It took Malik a lot longer than “one second” to come back to the kitchen, and he returned with his own look-a-like.

Yuugi cocked a brow and crossed his arms. “What’s this?”

“This is your key to a date with the King of Games.” Malik’s smirk returned.

“What makes you think that I wanna date him? Just because I caved and said that I liked him doesn’t mean anything.”

“Liar. Anyway, Marik’s gonna help set you up with him.”

“I said I _might._ You haven’t told me what’s in it for me yet,” Marik corrected, earning an eye roll from his boyfriend. “From what you told me, this date won’t be made easily.”

“What exactly did he tell you?” Yuugi glanced over at Malik; he’d been notorious for stretching the truth on occasion, especially when he wanted things to go his way.

“That you’re too stubborn to admit that you like him.”

“He’s exaggerating. I just admitted that I liked him five minutes ago.”

“Yeah, after I had to pressure you. You invented a fruit to describe him by, and then in the same breath said you didn’t like him.”

“I –” Yuugi began, but shook his head. It was pointless to argue. “Just tell me how you’re supposed to be hooking me up with Yami.”

“I’m not doing anything yet.” Malik’s look-a-like smirked and folded his arms. “Malik hasn’t told me what I get in return for this favor.”

“Right, I forgot about that.” Malik cleared his throat before tapping his chin, but the actions seemed poorly executed, as though he was only pretending to ponder this situation. Then, “If you _don’t_ do this, I’ll tell your probation officer that I haven’t seen you.”

For a while, Marik said nothing. Then, realizing his boyfriend wasn’t bluffing. With his long – very long, almost never-ending – list of petty crimes and misdemeanors (most commonly disorderly conduct, petty theft, and trespassing), the last thing he needed was for his probation officer to think that he was getting into even more trouble. “Fine. I’ll help.”

Ignoring – or trying to ignore – the smug expression on Malik’s face, Yuugi pushed past him and stood before Marik. “So, what exactly is it that you’re going to do?”

“I’m going to get Yami to ask you out. We’ve known each other almost our whole lives, and I’m proud to say I’m pretty good at convincing him to do things. All I need is your phone number and a few days to work my magic.”

“A few days?”

“Yami can be crazy stubborn sometimes. Even when I’m doing my best work he still holds out.” Marik shook his head. “Anyway, in a couple of days; he’ll hit your line.”

Yuugi shrugged. It wasn’t like he was chomping at the bit to date the man – and he knew Marik well enough to anticipate that that would be the impression he gave; in a way he was just like Malik – but it would be a valuable experience. If things didn’t go well, then he would be rid of this ridiculous crush and Malik’s annoying insistence that he act on those feelings; but if things did go well, it would be enjoyable to know that he was in a relationship with someone. He’d been single way too long.

“Well?”

“Fine.”

Maybe Yuugi _did_ want to date Yami. Or at least get to know him better.

Or maybe he was really was drunk. Who knows?


	2. Tried That We Could Be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Our main characters interact for the first time

He wasn’t nervous. It had been about four days since Mai’s housewarming party, and he still hasn’t gotten a text, phone call, or even a DM from the duelist; but he wasn’t nervous.

At least, not on the outside, anyway. On the inside, he was having a full-blown meltdown. Every time his phone went off he was checking it with the hope that it was an unknown number (perhaps the first time in his life he wanted someone he _didn’t_ know hitting him up), only to put it back in his pocket with a disappointed sigh when it was just a notification from his social media. Yuugi didn’t think that he’d be able to stomach a rejection.

He climbed the steps leading to the entrance of Ryou’s building and gave a few hard knocks before pulling out his phone to send him a text. There was still nothing from Yami. Yuugi shook his head and scrolled through his messages until a thread with “Reezy” popped up.

**_Outside bro_ **

**_4:00 PM_ **

****

**_ Reezy:  _ **

**_Alright I’m coming 4:01 PM_ **

****

A few seconds later, the door was promptly opened to reveal his thin friend who appeared to have just gotten home from work not too long ago. His server uniform was still on (although the shirt was untucked and open to reveal his undershirt), as was his apron and shoes. “You’re on time for once,” Ryou teased as he ushered his friend into the building and then led him to his door.

Yuugi opened his mouth to utter a comeback, but before he could he caught a whiff of the air around Ryou and shook his head. No wonder his eyes were a little on the red side. “You asshat, you smoked without me anyway.”

“No, I haven’t smoked any of mine yet. And it was in the car on the way home.” Ryou opened the door to his apartment and walked in, expecting his friend to follow him.

But Yuugi stopped in the doorway, his eyes locked on Bakura as soon as he’d caught sight of him. All was quiet for a moment as the two stared each other down. Then, Bakura broke the silence.

“So,” he began, putting his joint out and grabbing a box of cigarettes off Ryou’s coffee table. “I see my boyfriend still hangs out with minors.”

Yuugi didn’t miss a beat. He turned to Ryou and stated, “So, I see you’ve got roaches.”

Ryou bit his lip to stifle a chuckle before shaking his head. “Please, do not start this bullshit. I just got off work…”

“Y’all live together now or something?” Yuugi interrupted as he finally made his way inside and closed the door behind him.

“Oh, God no.” Ryou gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “He’s just here for the night.”

“I brought my spinnanight bag,” Bakura piggybacked, holding up a string bookbag that looked too empty to hold a day’s worth of clothing. He smirked when Ryou covered his mouth to conceal his giggles.

Yuugi strolled further into the living room and sat on the end of the couch opposite Bakura, covering his nose with the collar of his shirt to avoid the cigarette smell. “Can you open a window?” He asked his friend, who was just getting ready to sit down.

Ryou hesitated before deciding against moving halfway across the room; instead he took his seat and delegated the task to Bakura, who complained, but reached over and opened the sliding door a crack.

Happy that they were no longer hotboxing a Newport, Yuugi let go of his shirt and leaned back on the couch. “So, how much money you make today?” He asked as his friend rummaged through his apron pockets.

“A lot.”

“How much is a lot?”

Ryou didn’t answer until he’d managed to find the _Black and Mild_ he was looking for. “I had two tables tip me a hundred dollars, and then I made my usual one-fifty over the course of my shift.” He continued to dig in his pocketing, including the ones on his slacks, before sucking his teeth and turning to Bakura. “Hand it here.”

Bakura scowled at the implied accusation. “What are you talking about? You found your cigar.”

“Exactly, I need to light it. Give me my lighter.”

“I ain’t got it.”

“I will punch you in the face and send you home; give it here,” Ryou threatened, holding out his hand.

“How could you send me home when you know you were my ride over here?”

“If you don’t want to walk home, I suggest you come up off of my lighter.”

Bakura rolled his eyes, but he complied with his boyfriend’s command, reaching into his own pocket and then dropping said lighter into Ryou’s palm.

Yuugi rose a brow. “He’s a lighter thief?”

Bakura sneered. “I’m a _thief_ thief.”

“You mean to tell me,” Yuugi began, sitting up to rest his forearms on his legs, “that you trust a thief to stay in your house overnight?”

“He knows better than to take something from me.”

“What the fuck you mean ‘he knows better’? He just stole you lighter.” He pointed to Bakura, who had Ryou’s red lighter in his hand once more. “Again.”

Bakura sucked his teeth and dropped the object. “Fucking snitch.”

Ryou sighed. “It’s not like I have anything here worth taking.”

“You just made three-hundred and fifty dollars today.”

“Yes, I did.” He lit his cigar and took a long (and to him, much needed) drag. “Two hundred of that went into the bank. One hundred of what was left I spent on weed, and the rest is for gas, cigars, wraps, and food tonight.”

Yuugi was about to tell his friend that he wasn’t a clown, he was the entire circus; but his phone went off. His heart rate picked up as he pulled the device from his pocket to check the notification.

**_ +1 (225) 685-1637: _ **

**_Yuugi? 4:08 PM_ **

****

Everything told him that this was the text he’d been waiting for, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. It could be anyone texting him.

**_Depends. Who’s askin? 4:08 PM_ **

****

Did he respond too quickly? Should he have waited a few minutes? He wasn’t trying to seem like he’d been waiting on a text; but then again, this might not even be…

**_ +1 (225) 685-1637: _ **

**_The Fineapple 4:09 PM_ **

****

He could feel heat rushing to his face as he dropped his phone into his lap and facepalmed. “I’m gonna fucking kill Malik.” Yami was _not_ supposed to know about Yuugi’s secret nickname for him, at least, not yet anyway.

“Why, what’d he do?”

Yuugi debated if it was worth it to explain the entire situation to the two, but then realized he didn’t know Bakura well enough to let him in on his personal business. “I’ll tell you later.”

**_Who told you about that? 4:10 PM_ **

****

**_ +1(225) 685-1637: _ **

**_Don’t worry about that, it ain’t important 4:11 PM_ **

**_ +1 (225) 685-1637: _ **

**_I heard you like me, tho, and I think that’s what’s really important 4:11 PM_ **

****

**_I might. 4:12 PM_ **

****

His blush was beginning to disappear as he calmed down, realizing that Yami seemed to be genuinely interested in talking with him. He hoped that same energy would apply to other things.

**_ Yami: _ **

**_What do I need to do in order to change that to a definitive yes? 4:13 PM_ **

**_ Yami: _ **

**_Cause I might like you too 4:13 PM_ **

****

**_Saying the same thing in person could be a start 4:14 PM_ **

**_Gimme a chance to see if you’re as charming in person as you are through text 4:14 PM_ **

****

“Does you wanting to kill Malik have anything to do with why you keep smiling at your phone?” Ryou asked the gamer, who jumped slightly before looking off to the side.

“Maybe…”

Ryou smirked and put down his cigar, trading it out for the blunt he just rolled. “It’s someone you’re trying to sleep with, isn’t it?”

Well, while his friend wasn’t wrong, Yuugi was much more interested in keeping Yami around than he was in just trying to crack. “I told you, I’ll tell you later. Right now, I’m into this conversation.”

**_ Yami: _ **

**_Oh, trust me I am 4:17 PM_ **

**_ Yami: _ **

**_I’ll charm you pants off 4:17 PM_ **

**_ Yami: _ **

**_I’m just playing, unless you want me to. In that case I’m deadass 4:18 PM_ **

****

**_Nah, you can 4:19 PM_ **

**_I’d most definitely let you lol 4:19 PM_ **

****

****

**_ Yami:  _ **

**_When can we hang out/go on a date? 4:20 PM_ **

**_ Yami:  _ **

**_I’m tryna snatch you up before anyone else can 4:20 PM_ **

****

Yuugi frowned. He had meetings with current and potential sponsors the rest of this week, not to mention videos he had to upload for his channel. His next tournament was more than three months away, but he still had to make sure he could afford to live his lavish lifestyle. He wouldn’t be free until the weekend.

**_Is Saturday cool? I’m kinda busy all week 4:21 PM_ **

****

**_ Yami: _ **

**_☹ 4:21 PM_ **

**_ Yami:  _ **

**_That’s four whole days from today 4:21 PM_ **

**_ Yami:  _ **

**_But I’m just as busy you are, so Saturday sounds good 4:22 PM_ **

**_ Yami: _ **

**_So what we doin? 4:22 PM_ **

****

**_You like to drink? 4:23 PM_ **

****

**_ Yami: _ **

**_Of course. Why, which bar do you have in mind? 4:24 PM_ **

****

**_The one I have in my house lol 4:24 PM_ **

****

**_ Yami: _ **

**_Shit, I’m down with that lol 4:25 PM_ **

**_ Yami: _ **

**_Sooo, I slide over there at around 8:00 on Saturday and proceed to charm you out of your clothes? Or just talk and get to know you if you want 4:25 PM_ **

****

**_Issa date 4:26 PM_ **

****

**__ **


End file.
